1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust structure of a vehicle.
2. Description of Background of the Invention
An exhaust device is known for installation in a vehicle that includes a muffler in a rear portion of the exhaust device extending rearwardly from an engine is arranged inside a rear cowl that covers a vehicle rear portion. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-83286. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-83286, two tail pipes for discharging exhaust air to the outside are provided.
In a case of arranging a muffler inside a rear cowl as in the aforementioned conventional exhaust structure, the muffler needs to be formed in correspondence with the shape of the rear cowl, which limits the shape of the muffler. Even under such a limitation, it is desirable that the tail pipe be formed as long as possible to increase the flow velocity of exhaust air in the final stage, depending on the required output characteristic of an engine.